striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Strider (CPS-1)
|image= Arc-flyer.jpg |imagewidth=150px |caption= Arcade Flyer |Developer= Capcom |Publisher= Capcom |Release Dates= March 7, 1989Capcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Pg. 4-5. ISBN 4-86233-076-2. March 7, 1989US PA0000416481, Capcom Company, Ltd, "Strider.", issued 22 June 1989 |Designer= Kouichi Yotsui |Producer= Tokuro Fujiwara Shinichi Yoshimoto |Composer= Junko Tamiya |Programmer= |Artist= Kouichi Yotsui (illustrations) |Ports= Amiga, Atari ST, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64 PC-DOS, Mega Drive Master System, Sharp X68000 PC Engine, PlayStation, Mobile Phone, Wii Virtual Console PlayStation Network |Compilations= Capcom Classics Collection: Vol. 2 (PlayStation 2, Xbox) Remixed (PSP) Capcom Home Arcade }} Strider, known in Japanese as Strider Hiryû ( ), is the first game in the Strider franchise, a side-scrolling action platformer released by Capcom for their CP System arcade board system in 1989. The player assumes the role of Hiryu through five expansive stages (Kazakh, Siberia, The Flying Battleship Balrog, the Amazon and The Third Moon), overcoming obstacles and eliminating hordes of enemies to reach each stage's end boss. Vibrant, colorful graphics and a memorable soundtrack accompany the action at all times. The player advances by following any path but a straight line, facing both military forces and hired assassins out for Hiryu's head. Story In the year 2048, also known as "Meio Year One" ( )Ishii Zenji (April 1989). "Introduction: Strider Hiryû". Gamest (31). Pg. 105., the world is ruled by a mysterious outerworldly being known as Grandmaster Meio, who holds control of all technology and military on Earth and has created his personal base on an artifical satellite known as The Third Moon. Meanwhile, the oppressive regime of the Kazakh administration, themselves servants of Meio, has led to the creation of rebel forces, who clash with government troops in conflicts all over the world. Eventually, these rebel forces sought out the services of a clandestine group known as the Striders, who were experts of espionage and assassination. The dangerous and most important mission, to eliminate Grandmaster Meio, is given to their youngest and most talented Special A-Class member, Hiryu. With the destiny of humanity in his hands, Hiryu makes his move and infiltrates Russia's Imperial Capital and center of Meio's power, Kazakh SSR. Cast Gameplay Controls Strider has a simple layout: an eight-way joystick and two buttons, one each for attacking and jumping. The player has total freedom of movement, being able to jump in any angle and direction. Hiryu is very quick and easy to handle. By holding a direction before jumping, the player triggers cartwheel jumps to leap farther and move faster. Hiryu's most recognizable feature, however, is his ability to stick to any surface, using a sickle to cling onto walls and ceilings. The player can cling to any surface and freely move along its length; pressing up while clinging below a platform will flip Hiryu up onto its top. Hiryu's health is represented as a three-unit lifebar positioned at the top left of the screen. Each unit absorbs one instance of damage. The player's number of lives and score are marked below and above the lifebar, respectively. A clock in the top center of the screen shows the time remaining for the player to complete the current section of the stage. Each stage has certain checkpoint areas where the timer resets and where the player respawns after losing a life. Hiryu's primary way to attack is his Cypher, a sword-like weapon that, when swung, creates a plasma energy wave which damages on contact. The player can attack from any position (crouching, jumping, while clinging off ceilings or walls), as well as continuously by rapidly pressing the attack button. Hiryu's other abilities include: Slide - By holding the stick down and pressing jump, the player can make Hiryu perform a quick sliding attack. This will eliminate enemies as well as going under certain hazards like projectiles. Cartwheel Jump'Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). ''Strider (English). Instruction Manual, Pg. 5 - By moving left or right and the Jump button, the player makes Hiryu perform a higher and longer jump that sends him flying forward, as he turns his body like a wheel. '''Big Jump - Known as "Acceleration Jump" in the [[Strider (NES)|NES Strider]]. When Hiryu runs down an inclined slope, he speeds up. By taking advantage of this acceleration, the player can jump farther than normal. This event is used sparingly; the most memorable time being during the downhill "Big Run" section of Siberia. Power-ups Several items can be found in each stage hidden within special item containers which are lying around or carried by flying enemies. Enemies do not leave items after being destroyed, and not all containers hold items: these will instead grant either 200 or 400 points after being opened. One of this game's unique features is the use of helper robots, described above as Options. The Options serve as support for Hiryu by attacking any approaching enemy. There are three types of Options: Option A (Dipodal Saucer), a small bipedal robot which moves around Hiryu and attacks with ring-shaped lasers; Option B (Terapodal Robo-Panther), a Saber toothed tiger-shaped robot which remains at Hiryu's side and lunges at approaching enemies; and Option C (Robot Hawk), which circles the air above Hiryu and dives down to destroy airborne enemies. Except for Option C, the Options are connected with one of Hiryu's life units, recognized by it changing from green to yellow, and are destroyed if said life unit is lost. Credits } Sakashita Shinji) |- |TAKE.PONG || |- |TISSHU || |- |MAKIZOE || |- |TERY || |- |TERABO || |- |HISABO || |- |KURIBO || Akemi Kurihara ( Kurihara Akemi) |- |KOMSAN || |- |GIN || |- |rowspan=8 align="center"|'SCROLL DESIGNER' |- |TEIKI || |- |RIE.POO || |- |ZIGGY || Yoko Sakamoto |- |RINMA || |- |MARILYN || |- |MORILYN || |- |KINTARO || |- |rowspan=9 align="center"|'SOFT PROGRAMMER' |- |T.MARUCHI || Toshihiro Yamauchi |- |TAE 25OR || Tae Komatsu ( Komatsu Tae) |- |MIKKUN || Miki Toshihiko |- |TADAKEN || Tadashi Kuwana ( Kuwana Tadashi) |- |KANEKON || Kiyomi Kaneko ( Kaneko Kiyomi) |- |DOROMPA.E || |- |KA~KUN.Y || |- |CHECK.MASA || |- |rowspan=3 align="center"|'PLANNING ADVISER' |- |ARTHUR || Tokuro Fujiwara ( Fujiwara Tokuro) |- |YOSSAN || Shinichi Yoshimoto　( Yoshimoto Shinichi) |- |rowspan=2 align="center"|'GAME PLANNER' |- |ISUKE || Kouichi Yotsui ( Yotsui Kouichi) |- |colspan=3 align="center"|'T.F'.S FIRST PLANNING ROOM' (Tokuro Fujiwara's First Planning Room) |} * Uncredited music composer: Junko Tamiya ( Tamiya Junko) * Akiko Nagashima ( Nagashima Akiko) and Chieko Ryugo ( Ryūgo Chieko) are both credited alongside Yotsui in the credits of the Capcom Game Syndrome walkthrough video. They are listed as A.Nagashima and T.Ryugo respectively. References Category:Games Category:Main Games